This disclosure relates to flow field plates in a fuel cell. Fuel cells are commonly known and used for generating electric current. For example, a fuel cell typically includes an anode catalyst, a cathode catalyst, and an electrolyte between the anode catalyst and the cathode catalyst for generating an electric current in a known electrochemical reaction between reactant gases.
Typically, the fuel cell includes flow field plates with channels for directing the reactant gases to the respective catalyst. Conventional flow field plates include straight channels in a parallel arrangement. One challenge associated with maintaining good fuel cell performance is having sufficient humidification of the reactant gases. One technique of humidifying the reactant gases includes using a porous water transport plate to circulate water within the fuel cell assembly. However, porous water transport plates are thicker than metal plates and may increase the overall size of the fuel cell. Additionally, circulating the water may require an external loop and a pump, which may add expense and complexity to the fuel cell system.